Cave of the Casterwills
Salon, France A new Organization team led by the charismatic Wilder takes over the tower of Nostradamus. Dante, Lok, and the Huntik team manage to stop them with some help from Nostradamus' predictions. On the way, a message from Lok's father and clues from the ancient seer point the way to Avalon and the magic Willblade. Synopsis The Huntik team are joined by LeBlanche as they travel to England to begin their search for the legendary island of Avalon. Whilst there, they are attacked by unkown Seekers while Sophie discovers the importance of her heritage to the Casterwill family and is reunited with an old face... Plot ;Home Schooling LeBlanche is seen teaching Lok and Sophie about the Renaissance. Lok, however, is on his father's Holotome, looking at his Titan's stats. LeBlanche wakes him from this trance, and he drops the Holotome. Sophie and Cherit laugh as Lok goes into a fighting position. LeBlanche lectures him on why he should be listening. Dante Vale enters and Sophie and Lok run to him as LeBlanche. Dante informs them that there were studies on Avalon. Lok remembers when his father contacted him on his Holotome. Sophie recalls that in all books about Avalon, there was something linked to Lord Casterwill. The Holotome sets the mission - 'The Mist of Avalon'. LeBlanche protests to go with them so that he can continue teching them. ;Getting to England LeBlanche shivers in the corner of the ship, regretting his decision. Sophie and Lok are already in their diving suits. Dante stops the boat, saying that they have to swim from there on. LeBlanche complains that he doesn't have a wetsuit, but Lok just tells him he can teach them about the Renaissance on the way there. LeBlanche is on a surfboard and falls off quickly. He gets back up, however. The others have motor-powered machines. Upon reaching the shore, they are attacked by enemy Seekers with a Feyone and Icarus. Lok uses Raypulse against them. Dante uses Touchram and Sophie uses Raypulse. Feyone attacks LeBlanche as he dives into the water. LeBlanche then clambers back on. Lok is attacked with several enemy spells. He uses Hyperstride to get onto the shore. Dante tells everyone to take cover. Zhalia and Sophie join Lok on the shore. Feyone tries to attack Dante, but he manages to get onto the beach. LeBlanche falls onto the sand, unconscious. Zhalia summons Kilthane to defend them against the two titans. Sophie gets angered and jumps up to them and uses Doublespell. However, she is blasted into the sea. Dante summons Metagolem to clear their exit. Metagolem demolishes the cliff and throws rocks at the titans. A cave is cleared, in which they take cover. ;In The Cave The team discusses how the seekers knew they were coming and how they had such power. Zhalia goes out to look for a way out. Sophie doubts herself, saying that she was useless to the team. She recalls how Sabriel was destroyed. LeBlanche reassures her. Both him and Lok offer to protect her. Sophie, however, wants to protect herself. A blue glow emanates from her hand. Sophie tells of the legend of Avalon. Zhalia finds tracks and returns to the cave. Dante takes Lok and Zhalia to follow the tracks, leaving Sophie to protect the cave. Sophie notices the blue power in her hand. Nimue and Vivian Casterwill are seen in a blue cave. The crystals are flashing blue, which Nimue explains as the power of Lord Casterwill. Nimue calls to open the way for the Casterwill of which the crystals are detecting. Sophie sees a magical gate opening. She wakes up LeBlanche and she travels through the gate, leaving LeBlanche to defend the cave. ;Cave of the Casterwills Dante and Lok are seen following Zhalia to the tracks. They arrive at the blue cave. Dante realises it is a trap. They are attacked by the Casterwill Warriors, White and Mallory. Sophie sees a huge blue crystal which emanates a power that keeps trying to capture her. She falls to the ground and is nearly captured. She is saved by LeBlanche. He summons both Albion and Sentinel. She enters a vision in which she is revealed to be a direct descendant of Lord Casterwill himself. Nimue lets Sophie and LeBlanche enter. Nimue and Viviane greet them. Back at the trap, Lok is attacked by Nimue's guardians and their Titans, Pellinore and Palamedes. Lok and Dante summon Lindorm and Caliban to protect themselves. Zhalia also summons Gareon, who uses his invisibility to fade away. Zhalia uses Poisonfang against the two Seekers. Sophie protests and asks Nimue to call off the attack. Nimue sends her into a test to retrieve Sorcerel, Sabriel's sister. As she is attacked by enemy Titans on the way to Sorcerel, she manages to summon Sabriel, who has now Powerbonded with Sophie. Meanwhile, Lindorm defeats Palamedes; however, Mallory uses Newlife to re-summon the Titan. Gareon is then defeated as the team takes cover. Sabriel buys time for Sophie as she bonds with Sorcerel. She manages to summon Sorcerel. The sisters are reunited. Lok calls off Lindorm and Caliban is defeated. The Casterwills circle them, but Sophie and Nimue call them off. Nimue says that she will tell them all she knows about Avalon. Gallery S2E29 Feyone Icarus White Mallory.jpg|Mallory, White, Feyone and Icarus attack the team as stay on the coasts of England S2E29 Kilthane team.jpg|Kilthane defends the team as they rescue LeBlanche S2E29 Nimue Portal Sophie.jpg|Nimue Casterwill opens a portal S2E29 Pellinore Palamedes White Mallory.jpg|White and Mallory ambush the team with Palamedes and Pellinore S2E29 Zhalia Cherit Lok Dante.jpg|Zhalia, Lok, Dante and Cherit are taken by surprise S2E29 Lindorm Lok.jpg|Lok and Lindorm S2E29 Caliban Pellinore.jpg|Caliban dodges an attack from Pellinore S2E29_Sophie_Coralgolem_Undine.jpg|Sophie appears to have failed as Coralgolem and Undine overpower her S2E29 Sabriel Sorcerel.jpg|A newly returned Powerbonded Sabriel is reunited with her sister, Sorcerel S2E29 Zhalia Lok Cherit.jpg|Lok tries to call off Lindorm S2E29 Lindorm White.jpg|Lindorm nearly tears White apart S2E29 team Palamedes Pellinore Caliban.jpg|With Caliban defeated, the team are defenseless Titan Profiles 2 29 29